lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Time flash/Theories
* The Others are not affected by the flashes. ** Juliet is an Other but is affected. So maybe all the Others are also affected, but we don't see them. Perhaps all human life in a certain vicinity of the Island at the moment of the wheel-turning is affected. *** But Others such as Dogen have been on the island a lot more time than Charlotte, so if they were involved in the time flashes, they should have died of nosebleeds, but were still seen to be alive in Season 6. * Time flashes happens in order to prevent a paradox from happening or to prevent anything interfering one's destiny: :# First flash - To prevent Ethan killing Locke so that Locke can fulfill his destiny to get the Oceanic Six back. :# Second flash - To prevent Richard sharing certain crucial information to Locke. (?) :# Third flash - To prevent Desmond successfully finding Daniel's mother. :# Fourth flash - To prevent Richard telling Locke how to get off the island. :# Fifth flash - To prevent Sawyer from talking to Kate to prevent a grandfather paradox. :# Sixth flash - To prevent Sawyer to be shot. * Don't think this is accurate as there have been more than 6 time flashes. some don't seem to have any impact at all as they happen so quickly. *Before Ben turned the wheel the Others were headed to the Temple. Ben used the mirror to communicate with Richard and say something along the lines of "moving the island. you know what to do." Then the Others do "something" (have no idea! drink some temple juice or something?) that makes them safe from any time issues that might happen when Ben turns the wheel. Everyone else (Sawyer and Juliet, the rest of the Survivors, Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, and Locke etc.) did not do this so they are susceptible to the time jumps. This is why they (especially Juliet even though she is an Other) move through time and the Others don't. *The flashes are simply the Island moving in time, as it usually does, only magnified by the wheel coming off its axis. Any living person who has gotten out of sync with the island due to special circumstances (such as half their group of intertwined characters being off on a helicopter outside the event radius, or such as being potentially hostile to the island-science team) when the wheel is turned will experience these flashes as traveling through time. They no longer "belong" to the island's timeline, and so they experience the island flashing through time/space. Those still in sync with the island (the others) never have this experience, because they still belong to a particular time period of the island's timeline. When Locke resets the wheel on its axis, the flashes go back to normal (not magnified) and even out-of-sync characters stop noticing them. They still happen, evidenced by the way light doesn't scatter quite right (Daniel's observation of mini flashes). But now no-one notices them. *The people who are at the Temple are not affected by the time flashes, because of the ash circle around the Temple.